Television viewers have access to an ever-growing amount and variety of content. Examples include broadcast television content and non-broadcast television content (often referred to as “cable” television content). Examples of cable television content may include pay movie channels, regional and national sports channels, foreign language channels, etc. Viewers may subscribe to desired non-broadcast content by communicating with their television provider.